Rock Candy
by brokenheart-edge
Summary: Allen's musings on how Kanda and rock candy are similar. Yullen. Rated for language and content...the content's not that bad. Better summary inside. Oneshot!Drabble. First Fic!


Hey! First, to get it out of the way, this is my first fanfiction I will post on However… do not go easy on me while giving constructive criticism. My writing must improve, if even only a tiny bit. It's D.gray-man! That's my favorite right now. And, being a rabid (avid?) yaoi fangirl, I have written quite a few Kanda/Allen fics. Today I got a wonderful idea for a drabble from Allen's point of view about Kanda. This occurred because I was eating rock candy- you know, that kind that comes on a wooden stick that has a little ball on the end of it? Anyway, I had two of those and now I am consequently sky sugar-high… go figure.

Read on shonen-ai lovers… and if you're not, proceed with caution… either you hate it or you're hooked **FOREVER.** Ahem

I do not own D.gray-man and do not profit from the writing of this story.

ROCK CANDY

By brokenheart-edge

Allen Walker loved sweet things. He loved all manner of lollipops, taffy, gum, licorice, gumdrops, ice cream, cookies, cream puffs, cakes, parfaits, you name it. If it had sugar in it, he would eat it.

Kanda Yu, on the other hand, detested sweets with a passion. He rarely ate anything but soba and tempura, and if some unfortunate soul offered him a piece of candy, he would narrow his eyes and curl his lip at that person and their sugary substance. In his mind, eating sweet things led to being a sweet person- which also made him grimace. Take Allen Walker, for example- the kid ate half his weight in food every day, about fifty percent of it some kind of sugary crap. It was a wonder the bean sprout didn't get fat. He stayed abnormally pale and skinny, but the sugar did, at least, seem to stunt Allen's growth, because he was just barely taller than Lenalee.

Not that Kanda had ever eaten anything sweet- he avoided the treats religiously, sticking to his healthy diet. There was no doubt that Kanda was healthy, either- this could be clearly seen whenever he fought, or whenever he took his shirt off ,which he did quite often, unaware of the fact that he was gorgeous and also because he only saw his body as a tool. As long as it worked, he didn't care how it looked. He didn't even have a mirror in his room.

These two conflicting opinions led to problems between the two male exorcists. While going to or coming from missions on the train, Allen would always produce something sweet out of one of his pockets and begin to suck on it. Sometimes it was just a few pieces of wrapped candy, sometimes it was a gigantic all-day sucker that Allen always managed to finish before they arrived at their destination. Whatever the case, Kanda's lip would always twitch in irritation as the syrupy smell would waft through their vicinity, nearly making him gag. Often he would have to get up and crack a window.

On one such occasion, after a particularly difficult mission, Allen was just sitting quietly in his seat, and Kanda was slowly falling asleep, but then a loud exclamation from Allen awakened him with a start.

"What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he scolded, and Allen grinned sheepishly at him, rooting through his pockets.

_"Great," _thought Kanda, _"here we go again."_

Allen's face lit up as he found what he sought, and pulled it out of his pocket. Kanda eyed whatever it was carefully, trying to figure out … well, what it was. He'd never seen candy like that before. Curiosity and pride battled it out inside him, and ultimately, curiosity won.

"What is that?"

"Rock candy. Want some?"

"Hell no."

It ended at that, and Allen shrugged, unwrapping the sweet. As he removed it from the plastic, Kanda observed that the candy really did look like a cluster of rocks growing from a stick. It was also peach-colored and looked like if Allen bit into it, he'd surely break a tooth, or at least cut his tongue or the roof of his mouth. Allen seemed unafraid, however, and he attacked it with enthusiasm that made Kanda cringe. The wet candy exuded a scent of peach, confirming Kanda's hunch. But, strangely, he didn't find it as disgusting as he usually did- the smell was actually a bit calming.

As Allen savored the peach-flavored candy, he dragged his tongue roughly over it on purpose, not hard enough to cut, but firmly enough so that it stung slightly, only making the taste better. It was rather hard to do this without making some loud slurping noises, but Allen took no notice.

Kanda, however, noticed and then some; and he almost jumped in his seat as the wet sound cut the silence. He looked pointedly at Allen, who laughed a little, mumbling a "sorry" past the candy. Speaking of the candy, Kanda was just noticing that the color of it was, well, noticeably fleshy. It looked like Allen was sucking on a finger, or-

Kanda blushed, nearly falling out of his seat. Since when had he started to have thoughts like that? And about Allen, no less! He took deep breaths, resisting the temptation to…

Meanwhile, Allen mused on Kanda, and about his candy. He was completely unaware that what he was doing looked quite suggestive, let alone the sounds he couldn't stop making. He thought about how the two were similar. The candy wasn't so sugary sweet that it oozed down his throat and stuck there, rather, it had its own unique flavor of sweetness that was much more subtle, and much more delicious- just like Kanda. Kanda was kind in his own way, but few took the time to get to know Kanda that it took to realize this. However, the candy was jagged and unforgiving, and if one got too immersed in it, it would scrape the inside of one's mouth. The irritable Kanda was the same way. If someone got too close to him, too quickly, he would not hesitate to cut. The trick was to suck slowly, leisurely, until the surface of the candy was smooth, and then it could be savored with whatever passion Allen felt. Allen smiled slightly at the thought- he had realized a long time ago that he'd grown enamored with Kanda, and since then he'd been carefully working away Kanda's jagged edges, without Kanda ever noticing that their closeness was increasing.

He felt the moment coming near as he removed the candy from his mouth. It was smooth by now, and he could have enjoyed it fervently if he wished, but instead he offered it to Kanda again.

"Are you sure you don't want to try it just once?"

Kanda looked up in surprise, his eyes focusing on the smoothed-down candy which he knew was coated in Allen's saliva, but even so having to force a snort.

"What, are you trying to give me mono or something? Of course I don't want to try it."

"Really? Because you're staring at me like you want to taste it."

_"How about I taste you instead?"_

Kanda's eyes went wide in horror at the question he had just asked in his mind. Since when had he been such a _pervert_? Since when had he _ever_ wanted to do…_that _to Allen? He had no idea, but…then there was Allen, looking all expectant, and small wonder, too, because Kanda hadn't replied to his previous statement, at least not out loud.

"I… you know I don't like sweet things."

"How can you know that if you've never tasted any?"

"The smell- I hate the sugary smell."

"Oh… does this really smell bad to you?" Allen indicated the smoothed-down rock candy.

"No, actually," Kanda said before he thought to lie, and mentally smacked himself. Why was it so easy to be honest around this kid? Why was it so hard to contemplate lying? "But it's covered in… well, you know."

Allen gave a quiet laugh. It was time for his trump card.

"When you think about it, though, it's really the same as kissing."

Kanda gave an uncharacteristic splutter, blinking incredulously at Allen.

"Yeah? Well, that doesn't matter, since I wouldn't kiss you anyway."

Unfazed, Allen laughed again.

"I know. But really, which would you rather do, lick this after I have, or kiss me?'

Of course, this took Kanda thoroughly off guard, and he gaped at Allen like a fish, his mind racing. He knew which he'd rather do, but the first choice didn't even disgust him that much in the first place. It was in this way that he came to an epiphany- and such was that he was willing to kiss Allen. Hell, he had a feeling that he might even enjoy it a little, and as he thought more about it, he realized he might enjoy it…quite a lot.

"I would…" Allen leaned forward slightly, "…rather not think about it."

_Well, fuck._ Allen thought, slumping back into his seat. _I thought for sure he wouldn't find a way around that._

A thought struck Kanda. Why was the bean sprout even asking him these sorts of questions? The only reason that he could think of was that Allen was messing with him. Well, that was just plain unacceptable. Kanda would have to do something about that, and a small, evil smirk went unnoticed by Allen. Allen continued to attack his candy, and before long, it was gone. As soon as the empty stick that had held the candy had been discarded into the wastebasket, Kanda sprung into action.

"You know, now that I think about it, I _would_ like to try that candy."

Allen stared him down in exasperation.

"It's too late now, you idiot. I ate all of it."

"I know." Kanda's voice was low and dangerous, but it wasn't the tone he took when dealing with people who angered him; it was something that made Allen gulp a little in fear as Kanda stood and came very close to him. His face leaned in close to Allen's, and as he whispered, Allen could feel Kanda's hot breath on his lips. He felt his heartbeat quicken considerably, and he became short of breath suddenly. This was so unfair! A minute ago he'd had Kanda right where he'd wanted him, but now…

"I can still taste you," Kanda smirked, "how about that?"

Allen's mouth fell open in surprise- which turned out to be a bad move. Kanda pounced, crushing his lips against Allen's open ones, and before Allen could react, he slipped his tongue into Allen's mouth. As the taste of the recently-eaten sweet spread over his tongue, Allen's own unique taste also filled his senses. By now Allen was reeling, and his body reacted before his mind had a chance. He moaned softly, slowly beginning to move his tongue against Kanda's, much in the same way that he had while savoring his candy. In the back of his hazy, heated mind, he mused that quite contrary to what Kanda himself ate, Kanda was the sweetest thing Allen had ever tasted in his life. He had a feeling that his sugar addiction was cured, but in the meantime he'd developed a new addiction- one that he hoped he'd never have to kick.

Whew! Done. So, tell me what you think if you feel so inclined. I must go to bed now, as I haven't slept in...what is it now, two days? I'm tired, anyway.


End file.
